


All Hail

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Being Lost, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: e002 Glow Cloud, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lost Love, Night Vale, Nothing Hurts, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Paganism, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Carlos has a bad idea when he loses Cecil in a crowd.Oneshot/drabble





	All Hail

He had only turned around for a second! That was it! Carlos could've pulled out his hair in frustration. But then Cecil really would kill him when he found him. He swore he had a curly hair kink or something. No, focus. No matter what, Carlos had to find him. So he paused thoughtfully.

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures..." he said to himself. He'd never find him any other way. Hopefully this would work. 

Carlos cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder, before:

**_"ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD"_ **

****Suddenly, everyone all all sides of him seemed to turn. In one voice:

**_"ALL HAIL"_ **

__"...shit." Carlos muttered. Well that didn't work to say the least.


End file.
